


growing pains keeping me up at night

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, These boys are in love, and they've finally found each other again, set after s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: There’s no wind on this planet but something brushes by Lance, and he whips his head around to find Keith cautiously approaching him, his space wolf in tow.“So two years, huh?” Lance says as a greeting and as an invitation.(or Lance and Keith have that much needed conversation)





	growing pains keeping me up at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent

****It’s nighttime on the planet they have temporarily claimed as a resting spot before they start the next leg of their journey. Lance sits by himself, having wandered far up a hill and quite a distance away from the lions--he can barely see the top of Red from this angle as he dangles his feet over the ledge. Looking up, he frowns for the stars are unrecognizable, and he has already started to forget the hum of the castle--that silence is deafening. There’s no wind on this planet but something brushes by Lance, and he whips his head around to find Keith cautiously approaching him, his space wolf in tow.

“So two years, huh?” Lance says as a greeting and as an invitation. It works; Keith’s pace strengthens and soon Lance finds himself with a ledge buddy. A few inches of space separates them but it feels like a chasm has torn them apart.  

As subtle as a space battle, Lance gazes at Keith, studying and cataloguing every new difference--his hair now curling around his shoulders, but just as wild and messy as Lance remembers, his filled out form, and the newest addition: a burn scar streaking across his cheek. When Keith’s eyes finally flicker over to him, Lance realizes his irises hold the same intensity that they’ve always held. Maybe some things haven’t completely changed.

“It was quite an experience,” Keith slowly admits, attempting to find the right words, “I didn’t know how much I needed my mom until she was the only one I had to talk to… I think ‘enlightening’ is the right word for this type of situation.”

Sweeping his short hair off his forehead, Lance turns his gaze back on the horizon--it’s a barren sea of rocks and space dust. This whole planet is void of any color besides what they brought with them. “I don’t--I can’t even imagine what it was like for you to finally find her after all these years. Like wow, what are the odds? I’m happy for you, truly.” Lance pauses briefly to catch his breath. “ _And_ you come back with a space puppy too, as if you weren’t cool enough already,” he continues, the conversation flowing easier now. Everything he wanted to say before bubbles to the surface.

“We grew attached.” Keith’s hand immediately finds the wolf by his side, scratching behind its head and ruffling its blue fur.  

Lance finds this exchange somewhat peaceful--or, maybe it’s just that Keith finally looks at peace. Continuing on with his assessment, Lance slowly acclimates to the changes as he zeros in on Keith again. A smirk twists his lips. “We may be the same height now, but don’t think for a second that I’m letting you get another inch on me.”

Which is the first lie Lance has told today because everyone and the Lions know that Keith now has an inch on him. Much to Lance’s unexpected pleasure though, Keith plays along--even if the eye roll is an unnecessary addition.

“How could I expect anything less?” he chuckles. By this point, the space wolf lays its head in Keith’s lap, a deep rumbling passing through its body as if finding their conversation humorous, and Keith obediently begins to pet the animal. Its ears twitch every so often, listening to all sorts of sounds on the alien planet.

A man and his wolf--such an intimidating pairing, but at this exact moment, Lance has to physically prevent himself from cooing at the adorable sight.

Instead, Lance says this, “I think the two years worked in your favor.”

With a raised eyebrow, Keith asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you’re hot,” _and have finally found peace,_ Lance mentally adds on. Hastily, he claps a hand over his mouth. His cheeks darken in a rosy hue as he quickly realizes it is the first part that should have stayed inside his head.

Yet Keith doesn't seem offended--maybe even a little red himself--as he chuckles at Lance’s little slip. “I know; you told me the same thing the minute I landed.” Something shifts on Keith’s face as he ducks his head, his gray-violet eyes shadowed by his long bangs. “Look, I should probably apologize… for brushing you off. Everything was so tense and I just couldn’t think of letting Lotor get away with his plans for a second longer. I--”

“It’s okay,” Lance quickly says before shaking his head. “No, I’ll be honest; it did sting, but I also understood the situation we were in.” Suddenly that chasm now has a bridge that Lance finds himself crossing; he can only hope Keith is doing the same. “I’m glad we get to catch up now.”

“I missed you… everyone. Two years gave me a lot of time to think about things.”

“Yeah? What kind of things?” Lance inquires. Without both their knowledge, they begin to lean forward. That gap slowly begins to shrink as if mending itself. The space wolf cocks its head in amusement, ears drooping.

“Hm, that’s for me to know and for you to never find out about,” Keith smirks.

 _There’s my Keith,_ Lance muses, a genuine smile illuminating his features. “Well I’ve been thinking about things too.”

“Heh, that’s dangerous,” Keith effortlessly teases as if they haven’t been separated for at least six months--two years and six months for Keith specifically.

“Better watch your smart ass comments, Samurai, I’ve been training every day since you left; I can beat your ass into the next solar system. I have a sword now too.”

At this, Keith raises an eyebrow though it quickly disappears into his inky locks. A smile curves on his lips as he speaks. “A sword? Well I’ll definitely have to see that.”

Everything is the same yet so different.

They converse as easily as they always have, but as Lance slowly maneuvers closer to Keith, he knows they’re both holding back, hands politely placed in their laps, eyes looking everywhere but where they’re supposed to. Lance decides to break the rhythm. “Your scar’s really badass by the way.”

Subconsciously, Keith reaches up to touch his cheek, his hand grazing over the newly scarred skin; a faint blush breaks out across his features. It seems that even Keith’s not used to it yet either. “You think so?”

As he looks directly into Keith’s eyes, Lance softly breathes, “God yes.”

For once, all thoughts of war and the recent battle and the longing for home disappear. In front of him sits a boy with equal yearning.

It’s time to let go of all worries.

It’s time to trust that the other person will catch you.

As they hesitantly press their lips together, that mental bridge crumbles, leaving them free falling as they desperately cling to each other. Lance digs his fingers into Keith’s flight suit, dragging the man closer as their hesitance slips into a fever of movement. His hands lethargically slide up Keith’s back, gliding over every inch of his broader shoulders, before finding purchase in his wild hair. Twirling locks around his fingers, Lance allows himself to melt completely as Keith’s arms encircle his waist, hands flat on his lower back. Through all of this, Lance can feel Keith’s smile mold against his mouth. Keith adds a bit of pressure on Lance’s lower lip; it’s sharp and intoxicating.

“Are those mini fangs?” Lance asks as he reluctantly pulls back, his fingers still entwined with Keith’s hair, his breathing labored. Those lips, a mere milimeter from his own, are already swollen.

“Yeah.”

Lance grins, leaning back in. “Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> S6 was so good omg; I am so excited for s7.
> 
> Fun fact: I was going to have their conversation take place in Lance's bedroom, and then it hit me lmao--can't do that anymore:( RIP castle ship.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
